emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7108 (17th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Moira tells Adam that Emma was responsible for the sign switch at the scrapyard. Georgia tries to find out what is happening with Tug Ghyll as Katie accepted her offer but Leyla accuses her of being insensitive. Alicia is confused when David suggests she wear something that shows a little less cleavage ahead of their meeting with Robert and Chrissie. Laurel meets Nicola and Bernice for a drink before work. Robert asks Andy if he's made a decision on what his plans for Wylie's Farm. Andy asks Robert to accompany him back there so he can make a decision. David explains to Alicia about the Valentine's stuff and how he believes Robert sent it. Alicia cancels the meeting. Laurel receives an angry call from Jai as she continues to drink in The Woolpack, informing her that she's half an hour late for her shift. Robert struggles as he accompanies Andy back to Wylie's Farm and the spot where Katie died. He walks out leaving Andy there. Adam confronts Emma over her stunt at the scrapyard but Emma denies any involvement and manipulates Adam into believing she wasn't responsible. Pearl is devastated when she puts more money on a horse and loses. Jai sacks Laurel when she turns up to work drunk and slags him off to Ali. Alicia reassures David that Robert wouldn't have sent her a Valentine's gift and he apologises. They both wonder who could be responsible. Robert snaps at Georgia when she mentions her offer on Tug Ghyll. Laurel arrives back home and tells Marlon that she's been sacked. She lies to him that she only had two glasses of wine. Marlon expresses concern at her drinking but Laurel accuses him of not being there for her, leaving him feeling guilty. Diane tries to get Robert to open up to her. He finds himself almost confessing of his involvement in Katie's death but manages to stop himself. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Wylie's Farm - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Laurel has a few too many in the pub and receives a call from Jai asking why she's not at work. Things go from bad to worse when she makes a comment about Archie and ends up being sacked; Andy makes an emotional return to Wylie's with Robert; and Adam questions Emma about his sign swapping, telling her to stay away from him and his family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,870,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes